


Good Luck

by Starofwinter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Hugs, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Cara,” he says, “Ka’ra, jate’kara.”  She can hear the hint of that stupid smile in his voice and she hates it because she wants to hear it again, but not here.  “Means- meansgood stars,luck.”
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Good Luck

“I’m not going to lose you,” Cara snaps, and impulsively adds, “I love you, you kriffing idiot, I’m not letting you die on me.” It’s too much, she’s said too much, she  _ feels _ too much for this stupid damned Mando in his damned armor that didn’t do  _ shit _ to protect him from an exploding E-Web-

She hates the way her throat closes up from more than the smoke and dirt in the air, and she has to grip the seat next to Din to keep from smacking his chestplate the way she wants to.

“Cara,” he says, “Ka’ra, jate’kara.” She can hear the hint of that stupid smile in his voice and she  _ hates _ it because she wants to hear it again, but  _ not here _ . “Means- means  _ good stars _ , luck.”

Luck doesn’t exist, not for people like them, not  _ here _ on this shitty damned planet with  _ fucking Imps _ outside. This is as far from lucky as they’ll ever get. She doesn’t say that though. “See? You’ve still got luck on your side, you’re gonna be fine.” She smiles as she says it, trying to ignore the knowledge that he won’t make it; this isn’t the first time she’s said the same words to a dying friend, and this time cuts as deep as all the others.

He makes a pained sound. “My luck’s run out, you have to go. Let me protect you and the little one,” he says, taking her hand, squeezing it weakly, “Let me do this for you.”

She wants to be angry, but all there is now is that same old grief, hot and heavy in her chest.  _ Luck _ . Luck has never been on a soldier’s side, and it’s not on theirs now.

And then, somehow, it is. Luck, and the kid, and a kriffing bounty hunter turned nurse droid. Din’s still shaky on his feet, but he’s moving on his own, and the relief chokes her again as she watches him take down a TIE with nothing but a jetpack, a grappling line, and a blaster. 

When he lands, she hands the kid off to Greef and wraps her arms around him. “Don’t fucking scare me like that again,” she whispers fiercely against the side of his helmet. 

Cara laughs through the tears as he hugs her and tells her, “I can’t promise anything, but I’m feeling lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are absolutely going to be more fics with these two learning how to let themselves Have Feelings, ft. Aroace Mando-dad.


End file.
